lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxfire
Foxfire is the most prestigious academy for elves in the Lost Cities. Teachers are called Mentors and wear orange capes while students are called prodigies and wear colors corresponding to their level. All ability classes are taught one-on-one blanksessionschedule-1.jpg|Blank Foxfire Session Schedule Foxfire-Levels.jpg|Foxfire Academy Level Information Foxfire-Mentoring-Subjects.jpg|Foxfire Session Information so that lessons can be modified to fit each prodigy. (Telepathy session between Fitz and Sophie with Tiergan as mentor notwithstanding.) This excludes physical education and agriculture, which are done with all prodigies on certain days. Along with teaching, Mentors are also in charge of taking turns teaching detention. Mentors also have the ability to give prodigies detention. The Foxfire staff takes turns choosing flavors for the locker DNA strips (as mentioned in the first book). Every day starts with an orientation where the principal reads announcements while other Mentors take attendance of all the students using their registry pendants. Magnate Leto is the current Foxfire Principal. Campus The campus consists of a wide stone courtyard with a five-story glass pyramid. The main building wraps around the pyramid in a sharply angled U and is made entirely of stained glass. There are six towers--each a different color--which separate the wings, and a seventh tower, a Leapmaster, stands in the center. On the left, there is a domed amphitheater and two smaller buildings. To the right, there is a gold tower and a silver tower, which are twisted around one another. There are many fields of purple grass. Every Level's building has an atrium with lockers. The lockers open by using a person's DNA. There is a strip to lick which tastes different every day; the flavors are chosen by the mentors. If the strip tastes unusually bad, then all students know that Elwin is the one to blame. The Elite Levels are entered by licking a small DNA strip, however, if one (such as Sophie Foster) is too short to reach, the Beacon can let them in. Only elves are allowed in the towers, to make sure every prodigy's studies are not disturbed. School Uniform Girls wear a pleated skirt with black leggings, shirt, vest, and waist-length cape. Boys wear a lace-up jerkin over a black long-sleeved shirt and blue slacks with pockets at the ankles, along with a waist-length cape. Students in the elite levels are required to wear a special cape. The uniform colors depend on the level of the student. Level One: Black or Onyx Level Two: Blue or Sapphire Level Three: Brown or Amber Level Four: Green or Emerald Level Five: Red or Ruby Level Six: White or Diamond Level Seven (Elite Level): Gold Level Eight (Elite Level): Silver Levels Foxfire's Levels are essentially like grades. There are eight levels altogether, but only the first six are available to all elves. The Elite Levels, Levels Seven and Eight, only allow elves with abilities to study and learn there. Every single level has a mascot and qualities to go with the level. It can be noted that each mascot is the color of the Level's cape. Only certain ages can attend certain levels. Level One: Ages 11-12, Mascot is an Onyx Gremlin, and qualities are being Curious and Capable. Level Two: Ages 12-13, Mascot is a Halcyon, and qualities are being Calm and Steadfast. Level Three: Ages 13-14, Mascot is a Mastodon, and qualities are being Clever and Cooperative. Level Four: Ages 14-15, Mascot is a Dragon, and qualities are being Adaptable and Cunning. Level Five: Ages 15-16, Mascot is a Saber-tooth Tiger, and qualities are being Bold and Calculating. Level Six: Ages 16-17, Mascot is a Yeti, and qualities are being Earnest and Fearless. Level Seven: Ages 17-18, Mascot is a Flareadon, and qualities are being Resolute and Enduring. Level Eight: Ages 18-19, Mascot is a Unicorn, and qualities are being Noble and Gentle. Every level has corresponding lessons. Classes Ability Detecting - All students who haven't manifested their special ability take this course. It puts them through a series of tests aimed to trigger an ability. If they don't trigger an ability by level 4 they will have to leave Foxfire and are considered Talentless. During book 1, Dex Dizznee, Marella, and Jensi go through testing to see if they are Frosters. The test involved going in an oven and baking them for 2 hours. Agriculture - Agriculture is for level three prodigies so they can learn how much work and effort the gnomes put into growing food. Alchemy - In Alchemy, prodigies learn to change things into metal, as well as learning how to brew various things. It is the equivalent to our Chemistry classes except for none of the information we have is correct in the Elvin world. Elementalism - In Elementalism, the prodigies learn to master the elements. This mostly involves catching them in bottles. Elvin History - The history of the Lost Cities and the coming of Elvin culture is taught in the course. Linguistics - Linguistics is the study of languages including ogre and all human languages. This class is usually only available to the elite levels, however, Sophie Foster is allowed to attend this class because of her ability as a Polyglot. Metaphysics - This course is designed to unlock the full potential of the Elvin mind. Multispeciesial Studies - In Multispeciesial Studies, prodigies learn about different species. Physical Education - In P.E., the prodigies learn to channel the strength of their minds to different parts of their bodies, allowing them to jump higher, run faster, and become stronger. The whole school participates in P.E. together every Tuesday and Thursday morning. Every elf has a personal changing area outside of the amphitheater. They occasionally have splotching matches. Special Ability Focus Session - Any Foxfire prodigy who has manifested an ability is required to train in that ability every Tuesday and Thursday. Possible sessions include Telepathy, Vanishing, Empathy, Flashing, Gusting, Phasing, Frosting, Technopathy, Conjuring, Beguiling, Inflicting, Descrying, Mesmerizing, and many more. Please note: Training in Pyrokinesis is strictly forbidden. The Universe - In The Universe, the prodigies learn about every star, planet, and astronomical object. Known Prodigies Current Prodigies Sophie Elizabeth Foster - Abilities : Polyglot, Inflictor, Teleporter, Telepath, Enhancer Biana Vacker - Ability : Vanisher Fitz Vacker - Ability : Telepath Keefe Sencen - Ability : Empath Dex Dizznee - Ability : Technopath Jensi Babblos - Ability : Unknown Marella Redek - Ability : Pyrokinetic Stina Heks - Ability : Empath Maruca - Ability : Unknown Wylie Endal - Ability : Flasher Tam Song - Ability: Shade Linh Song '- Ability: Hydrokinetic 'Valin '- Ability: Unknown 'Lex Dizznee '- Ability: Unknown 'Bex Dizznee '- Ability: Unknown 'Rex Dizznee '- Ability: Unknown '''Trella -' Ability: Unknown '''Dempsey -'''Ability: Unknown '''Shayda Adel - '''Ability: Unknown '''Dedra - Ability: Unknown Huxley - Ability: Unknown Audric - Ability: Unknown Previous Prodigies Alvar Soren Vacker '- Ability: Vanisher 'Jolie Ruewen '- Ability: Conjurer 'Alden Vacker - Ability: Telepath Grady Ruewen - Ability: Mesmer Edaline Ruewen - Ability: Conjurer Della Vacker - Ability: Vanisher Councillor AlinaDame Alina- Ability: Beguiler Vika Heks - Ability: Empath Brant - Ability: Pyrokinetic (deceased) Known Mentors Dame Alina: 'Dame Alina was formerly the principal of Foxfire, who read announcements during orientation. She has porcelain skin, fragile features, and caramel-colored hair. She now is a Councillor. 'Magnate Leto Kerlof: Magnate Leto is the new principal of Foxfire after being promoted from his original position of Beacon of the Silver Tower. He is tall and keeps his black hair extremely gelled. He is a Telepath and turns out to be another of Mr. Forkle's identities. Lady Alexine: Lady Alexine is the Physical Education teacher for the level two girls. She is slender, with long raven-coloured hair and almond-shaped eyes. She is a Phaser. Lady Anwen: Lady Anwen teaches multispecial studies. Sir Astin: Sir Astin teaches The Universe. He has pale blonde hair and a soft, whispery voice. Sir Astin turns out to be one of Mr. Forkle's aliases. He most likely will not be teaching again, seeing that there is only one Mr. Forkle now. Barth the Reaper: 'Barth the Reaper is a gnome that teaches the Level Three prodigies Agriculture. '''Sir Beckett: '''Sir Beckett teaches Elvin History to level three students. 'Lady Belva: 'Lady Belva teaches The Universe and is rumoured to have a crush on Keefe. Her idea of punishment is ballroom dancing. 'Councillor Bronte: Councillor Bronte is brought in to teach Sophie in Inflicting. Lady Cadence Talle: 'Lady Cadence is Sophie's Linguistics teacher, she was forced back to Foxfire to teach Sophie and has no other students. During Everblaze, she was promoted to the title Master Cadence and is the Beacon of the Silver Tower. However, she is still called Lady Cadence. She is a Polyglot and a Conjurer. Lady Cadence also supports the ogres. Her punishments are peeling curdleroots or placing efluxers around foxfire. 'Sir Caton: Sir Caton is the Physical Education teacher for the Level Two boys. He has muscles like a Titan god. Sir Conley: Sir Conley teaches Elementalism. Lady Dara: Lady Dara teaches Elvin History for Level Twos. Sir Donwell: I't is unknown what Sir Donwell teaches, though Keefe says that he led Detention. 'Elwin: '''Elwin works in The Healing Center at Foxfire as a doctor, along with Bullhorn the Banshee. '''Lady Evera: Lady Evera teaches Multispeciesial Studies. Sir Faxon: Sir Faxon teaches Metaphysics. Lady Galvin: Lady Galvin teaches Alchemy. She is slender with red-brown hair. She cares greatly for her capes. She wants to teach professional alchemists but is forced by Dame Alina to teach the beginners. Sir Harding: Sir Harding is the physical education Mentor for Level Threes. He has broad shoulders, warm brown skin, and shoulder-length black hair woven into a braid. Lady Nissa: Lady Nissa works in the Tutoring Center with students that need help in their classes. Sir Rosings: It is unknown what Sir Rosings teaches. Sir Tiergan: Sir Tiergan mentors Sophie Foster in telepathy after agreeing to return to Foxfire for a year. Many people were surprised by his return since the incident involving Prentice. At first, no one was allowed to know that he was Sophie's mentor. He returned in Exile to continue being Sophie's telepathy mentor. In Everblaze, he starts teaching Fitz as well, in Sophie's classes. Sir Tiergan is later revealed (in Neverseen) to be Granite, a member of the Collective (similar to the Council) of the Black Swan. Lady Veda: Lady Veda teaches Level Three Elementalism. She is described as a wispy woman with waist-length black hair. Category:Places Category:Foxfire Category:Elvish Traditions